Beware of the Leprecauns
by xoxomolls
Summary: Brittany has always been a little odd. So when she starts to follow her everywhere, Rachel is sure there is a logical explanation. Britt/Rach friendship :  Read and Review. Oneshot.


**I don't own Glee :) If I did, it wouldnt be as big of a flipping trainwreck as it is. Stupid Directors. **

Rachel Berry walked down the hallway, unaware of the tall blond following her. Her sandals slapped the floor and her bright green skirt swished around her legs as she texted her boyfriend.

**Noahh, where are you? Xoxo, Rach**

**Talking to Schue. Wait inside. Its cold and your midget self would probably get hypothermia. –Puck**

The brunette rolled her eyes and slipped her phone back into her sweatshirt pocket. She shoved her headphones on and picked a song off of her iPod. When Taylor Swift started playing, she smiled and immediately thought of her friends. From Matt, Mike, Sam, and Artie as her big brothers to Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina as her loyal big sisters to Kurt and Brittany as her best friends and Puck as the love of her life.

Rachel looked down as she felt a pull on her skirt. She found Brittany's fingers fisted in the material as the Cheerio walked behind her.

"Um, Brittany?" The tiny singer raised an eyebrow, pausing in her strides. The blond smiled and waved before tightening her grip on Rachel's skirt and continuing to follow her quietly. The brunette shrugged and kept walking, after all, it was Brittany.

Suddenly her phone buzzed and she flipped it open to read the message.

**Hey babe, have you seen Britt? –Matty**

Rachel cast a glance at her shadow and tapped out a response.

**She's currently following me without saying anything. –Rach**

**Yeah, I figured. She said something about that earlier. Keep an eye on her, will ya? –Matty**

She replied with an okay, and changed course to head for the auditorium. Brittany took the new direction with ease and followed her friend into the dimly lit room. The heavy, metal doors slammed behind them, but the pair continued onto the stage until Rachel plopped down onto the floor and looked expectantly at the blond. The Cheerio sat down next to her and once again latched her fingers onto the brunette's skirt.

Rachel looked at the blond curiously, "You okay, Britt?"

The Cheerio nodded, but then froze and shook her head instead.

Rachel's nose crinkled in concern as she took in the girl's messy bun and sweats, "What's wrong?" She linked fingers with her and squeezed her hand in assurance.

"I don't want you to die, Rachie!" Brittany finally burst out, causing the brunette's eyebrows to knit together in confusion.

"Why would I die?"

"Because of the leprechauns!" Brittany yelled, taking her friend's face in her hands with wide eyes.

Rachel gently extracted herself from the girl's grip and smiled, "Brittany, I'm not gonna die. I'm right here. I think you must've had a bad dream last night."

Brittany gasped, her eyes sparkling again, "Are you psychic now too, Rachie?"

The brunette laughed, "Sure, Britt. Are you okay now?"

The Cheerio smiled, "Of course! Just stay away from mean leprechauns, okay?"

Rachel grinned, "I promise." She said, linking her pinky with the blonde's. Brittany stood up and tugged her tiny singer up and into her arms. Rachel giggled and burrowed into the girl's chest as she felt Brittany drop a kiss onto her head. The blond pulled back and lifted Rachel onto her back. She sprinted off of the stage and continued down the hallway with the brunette clinging to her shoulders and shrieking in amusement.

So from then on, whenever Rachel felt someone latch onto her skirt, she would smile at Brittany and hand her some sour patch kids to keep her happy.

**Hey guys, so a couple things. **

**1) Review please :) I love you guys.**

**2) I changed my usename or whatever. I'm still me though. Dannylindsay101 is the old one. Mollyxoxo is the new one :) haa**

**3) We're a Family is complete. It was supposed to be a oneshot but I made it a twoshot due to popular demand. So yeah, I'm not gonna write any more unless i get any new ideas or anything. **

**4) Message me. I'd love to get to know you :) **


End file.
